


Music teacher turned into something more

by Smoaceislife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, And Play Guitar, Blushing Sam, Gabe can sing, M/M, Protective Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: The title says it all
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, slight Balthazar/Castiel
Kudos: 11





	Music teacher turned into something more

"Mr Novak?" Sam asked walking into the music room, Gabriel turned and looked at him with a smile "what's up?" he asked Sam looked at him nervously "I wondered if you could teach me how to play the guitar?" Sam asked hopefully.

Gabriel shot him a teasing smirk "are you using this as an excuse to spend more time with me?" Gabriel joked, Sam blushed brightly "what?! N-no" Sam stammered, Gabriel chuckled at the bashful teen.

"I was only joking calm down," Gabriel told him a smirk still playing on lips, Sam took a deep breath and tried to relax "so will you help me?" Sam asked again "course I will, but why do you want to learn how to play?" Gabriel asked standing up and beckoning Sam to follow him.

Sam followed him and waited patiently for Gabriel to tell him what to do "take a seat" Gabriel directed, Sam quickly sat down and let out an inaudible sigh 'calm down Sam, stop getting embarrassed' Sam thought to himself "can you actually play anything?" Gabriel asked kindly.

Sam looked at him depressed "no I can't" he muttered looking at the floor, Gabriel gave him a reassuring pat on the back "don't worry, I'm gonna teach you" when Sam finally looked up at him with wide eyes he found Gabriel watching him with a soft smile.

Gabriel handed Sam the guitar and waited patiently while Sam got comfortable with it, Gabriel slid his chair so that he was directly in front of Sam.

"Give me your hand" Gabriel demanded softly Sam gave him his hand and let him move it around until it was where Gabriel wanted, he then manoeuvred his fingers until they were at the right points on the neck.

"Strum" and he did, he moved Sam's fingers again "strum" so he did and it carried on like that until someone barged in on them.

"Gabe" someone whined, Gabriel, shook his head and gave Sam a smirk "what do you want Balthazar?" Gabriel asked feigning annoyance "I for once need your help" Balthazar claimed, "what do you need help with?" Gabriel asked turning to look at his younger brother.

"Cassie has got a crush" Balthazar explained almost sadly "on you I already know that" Sam shot Gabriel a confused look "aren't they brothers?" Sam questioned "not by blood, they knew each other when they were still with their birth families and they went in to care near the same time as well, they've always been really close" Gabriel clarified giving Sam a hopeful smile.

Sam turned to Balthazar with a nervous smile "I can try and help if you want" Sam suggested Balthazar smirked at him "honestly I thought you'd be more....... judgy" Sam smiled at him "you love who you love" he smiled sending a meaningful glance at Gabriel who missed it because he was still looking at his brother Sam knew Balthazar had seen the look when his smirk widened.

Sam internally groaned "Bal stop smirking and get on with it" Gabriel stated annoyed Balthazar's smirk suddenly dropped "he's been flirting and getting awfully close to this Dean guy" Balthazar explained with a frown "did you ever think he might be doing it to make you jealous so you'd finally make a move?" Gabriel questioned.

Balthazar shook his head "Cassi wouldn't do that, he actually cared he would've got annoyed and made a move" Gabriel nodded his head in agreement, "Dean Winchester?" Sam asked reminding both men that he was still there "yeah why?" Balthazar asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's my brother" Sam confessed apologetically, Balthazar groaned "that's just wonderful" Gabriel shook his head "chuck give me mercy" Gabriel muttered to himself "who's chuck?" Sam asked confused "he's our dad."

"Stop getting off topic. Walk up to him and kiss him" Gabriel advised Balthazar stood up determinedly and stalked out of the classroom on a hunt for Castiel, Sam and Gabriel shared a look then quickly followed after the man on a mission.

Balthazar walked down three hallways till he finally found the man he was looking for, Castiel was leant against his locker like he was waiting for something or someone when he saw Balthazar he gave him a bright smile "My lips are like skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?" Balthazar asked with a cocky smirk.

Castiel took a step forward and smirked back at Balthazar "I'm sure you taste much better" Castiel whispered before pressing his lips against Balthazar's.

"I can't believe he used a pickup line on Cas and it actually worked" Gabriel stated laughing Sam stood next to him also laughing "at least it worked," Sam said with a smile.

Gabriel stopped laughing and watched Sam silently Sam turned his head noticing Gabriel's silence "is there something on my face?" Sam asked after catching Gabriel's eye "your cute when you smile" Gabriel answered with a grin.

Sam blushed brightly Gabriel thought to himself 'I wanna keep making him blush like that' "you're even cuter when you blush" Gabriel flirted, Sam's blush brightened in embarrassment "stop flirting Gabe" Balthazar shouted before going back to kissing his new boyfriend.

Gabriel chuckled "seriously Gabe going after a student? I thought I taught you better than that" someone teased from slightly down the hall, Gabriel turned around quickly and found his older brother "Luci?" Said man nodded his Gabriel sprinted down the hall then jumped on his brother.

He wrapped his legs around Lucifers waist, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his head in Lucifer's neck. With the unexpected weight, Lucifer fell on his arse with his brother still hugging him tightly.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around his brother and smiled widely "I didn't think you'd be this happy to see me" Lucifer said with a chuckle Gabriel didn't reply.

With all the commotion going on Balthazar and Castiel stopped snogging and slowly walked over to where Sam was stood "who's that?" Sam asked curiously with a slight hint of jealousy Balthazar smirked at him "you feeling a bit jealous Sammy?" Balthazar teased "don't call him Sammy" Gabriel demanded turning his head to glare at his brother.

Balthazar held his hands up in "calm down I was only teasing" he said with a shrug while Sam blushed brightly "that is our older brother Lucifer" Castiel supplied taking pity on the taller boy, Sam let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

Sam looked at Castiel and noticed that he didn't look too happy with the sudden appearance of his brother "you don't look too happy" Sam observed, Castiel cocked his to the side confused "that's because he's not" Gabriel answered for him finally pulling away from his brother and walking back over to the trio with his brother in tow.

Sam raised an eyebrow in question Gabriel leaned forward and whispered "if you let me drive you home after school I'll give you the full story" "ok" Sam agreed easily "really?" Gabriel asked shocked Sam just nodded his head which caused Gabriel to grin.

The bell went off and the small group finally realised that there were other students in the hall "how did I not notice the other students?" Gabriel questioned pinching his nose "you were too focused on one student" Balthazar and Lucifer said at the same time they looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Shouldn't you be going to the lesson?" Gabriel asked Balthazar shrugged then took Castiel's hand and walked off to their next lesson, Sam was about to leave but Gabriel stopped him "give me your phone" he said holding his hand out "why?" Sam asked suspiciously "aww Sammy don't you trust me?" he asked placing a hand over his heart and pouting.

Sam sighed exasperatedly but still handed over his phone Gabriel took it with a happy smile and quickly added his number he thought about what name he should put down, he smirked mischievously quickly typed a name in then handed the phone back.

Sam looked at was still on the screen then blushed again 'Gabe 💛' was lit up on his screen, Gabriel handed his phone over without being told, Sam added his number and while putting his name in the already red blush on his cheeks someone managed to brighten he threw the phone at Gabriel when he was finished then he ran away.

Gabriel looked down at his phone then smiled softly 'Sammy 💚💙'. "You're really quite taken with him aren't you," Lucifer asked but it sounded more like a statement.

Gabriel shook his head the soft smile never leaving his lips "maybe" he answered honestly for once "I can't drive you home but you can sit in on my lesson if you want" Gabriel told him "I'd love to but sadly I can't, I need to give Micheal a visit" he spoke softly before walking away.

"Fuck I have a lesson" he shouted at himself before running to his classroom, when he finally arrived he found his classroom empty except for one student who was just leaving "where is everyone?" he asked the boy "you're 15 minutes late" he answered with easily, he was about to walk away but suddenly stopped and turned back to his teacher.

"Sir that man you were hugging before, was that your boyfriend?" He asked almost shyly Gabriel gaped at him before doubling over with laughter "no no no, he's my brother" Gabriel answered once he'd finally stopped laughing "oh ok" "why are you asking?" Gabriel asked with a knowing look the blushed brightly "everyone was talking about it so I just thought I'd ask" he said before walking away.

To: Sammy 💚💙  
Some kid just asked if Lucifer was my boyfriend 😂

Gabriel put his phone back in his pocket and walked into the classroom.

Sam pulled out his phone after feeling his phone vibrate he read the message and tried to hold back a chuckle he replied instantly 

To: Gabe💛  
Shouldn't you be teaching?

From: Gabe💛  
No, my class left cause I was late, shouldn't you be listening to your teacher?

Sam glared at his screen 

To: Gabe💛  
I should be but someone is distracting me.

From: Gabe💛   
I'll leave you to your lesson then.

Sam was about to reply but his phone was snatched out of his "Sam pay attention, you can have this back after class" his teacher told him sternly "sorry" he muttered embarrassed. When the class finished he picked up his phone and quickly walked to his next lesson.

At the end of the day, he walked to Gabriel's classroom but stopped outside when he heard someone playing the guitar then he heard singing, Sam held his breath and walked through the slightly open door as quietly as he could, he watched Gabriel sing and play quietly hoping he wouldn't notice him.

I volunteered for the Army on my birthday  
They draft the white trash first, 'round here anyway  
I done two tours of duty in Vietnam  
I came home with a brand new plan  
I take the seed from Columbia and Mexico  
I just plant it up the holler down Copperhead Road  
And now the D.E.A.'s got a chopper in the air  
I wake up screaming like I'm back over there  
I learned a thing or two from Charlie don't you know  
You better stay away from Copperhead Road  
Copperhead Road  
Copperhead Road  
Copperhead Road

Sam stood at the door speechless, feeling someone watching him Gabriel turned around and met Sam's eye "you didn't hear that did you?" Gabriel asked hopefully, Sam nodded his silently Gabriel groaned "sorry I'm not a musician" Gabriel explained embarrassed "that was amazing, I'm just speechless" Said Sam sincerely.

Gabriel flushed at the sincerity in Sam's voice Gabriel sat quietly not knowing how to take the compliment "uh thank you" he eventually mumbled awkwardly.

Sam chuckled not used to seeing Gabriel at a lost for words "what are you laughing at?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow "I'm not used to seeing you speechless or embarrassed, It's kinda cute" Sam explained still chuckling Gabriel smirked at him "this doesn't compare to your cute blush."

"Why does Cas hate Lucifer?" Sam suddenly questioned changing the topic, Gabriel's smirk turned into a sad smile "you may not think it but we're actually a pretty close family, Chuck our dad wasn't around a lot when we were kids, Michael and Lucifer were always busy finding something new to fight about so I pretty much raised Cas and Balth, I fed them, stayed up with them when they had nightmares, I got them to school on time, I went through everything with them the good and bad but Luci was pretty much the same way with me, anyway one day Luci and Micheal were fighting about something and for some messed up reason Luci had a knife he went for Micheal and I got in the way, he ended up stabbing me."

Gabriel unbuttoned his shirt and showed Sam the scar "It got infected and I was really ill for ages, Cas thought I was going to die and never forgave Luci for it, so even now he's really cold towards Luci" Gabriel told him.

Sam looked at him sadly "but you seemed really close to him" Sam said confused "he's my brother Cas won't forgive him but I did" Gabriel said with a shrug, Sam reached out and ran a finger over the rough scar "I don't think I would've been able to forgive him" Sam said looking at the scar sadly Gabriel placed a hand over Sam's "I know it probably makes me an idiot forgiving him after something like that, but he's my brother and I love him." 

Sam lifted his head and met Gabriel's sad eyes "I don't think it makes you an idiot, me and Dean are you like you and Cas, my mother died when I was baby and after that my dad wasn't around a lot so Dean raised me, I would never be able to forgive anyone for doing that to his family or not" Sam confided in him.

Someone walking into the classroom stopped Gabriel from replying "to say you've only known him a day you're trusting him with quite a lot aren't you" Dean stated from his place at the door, Sam didn't move his hand from Gabriel's "I trust him" he answered his brother with honesty and pleading eyes.

Dean nodded his head then turned his eyes to look at Gabriel "you mind telling me why you and my brother as so close and why your shirt undone?" Dean asked glaring at the music teacher.

"I don't think that's any of your business" Gabriel replied with a smirk "bite me" "maybe later big boy" Gabriel replied sarcastically Dean glared at Gabriel who only grinned in reply, he moved his hand away from Sam's and buttoned up his shirt.

"While we're here would you like another lesson?" Gabriel asked giving Sam a suggestive wink Sam giggled knowing what was probably going through Deans head "I'd love one" he replied playing along "what the hell is going on?" Dean shouted outraged "I'm giving him guitar lessons" Gabriel responded innocently.

Sam couldn't hold back his laughter "Jesus Dean get your head out the gutter" "do you want me to wait for you?" Dean asked Gabriel turned to look at Sam their eyes met and Sam smiled "nah I'm you can go, I've already got a ride home." 

Gabriel grinned happily "alright we're staying with Bobby for a few days so get dropped off there" Dean informed him before walking away, Gabriel picked up the forgotten guitar and handed it to Sam "play."

After an hour of Sam playing Gabriel finally spoke "that's really good, it shouldn't take you long to learn the song you want" Gabriel ensured enthusiastically Sam smiled happily "thank you for teaching me" "you may not have noticed but it is my job Sammy" Gabriel joked.

"Right lets get you home" Gabriel suddenly exclaimed, "are you trying to get rid of me?" Sam asked teasingly Gabriel shook his head "never" he replied Sam couldn't stop the happy smile that spread across his lips.

A few weeks later

Gabriel and Sam are sat in the music room Sam's playing the song that Gabriel had taught him to get him started "that's really good, I think you're ready to learn the song you want now that you've got the basics" Gabriel told him happily "really?" Sam asked excitedly Gabriel nodded his head.

Before Sam could get a thank you out Gabriel's siblings walked in singing "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gabe, happy birthday to you" they all sang.

Gabriel turned and looked at them confused "it's not my birthday" they all looked at him with a mixture of shock and amusement "yeah it is" Lucifer said with a smirk "oh, guess I forgot" Gabriel explained shrugging "how do you forget your birthday?" Sam asked dumbstruck Lucifer chuckled "he forgets every year" he told Sam.

Sam sat and thought for a few minutes before jumping up and walking away "where you going?" Gabriel asked tilting his head to the side "just wait here I'll be back in a minute" Sam said before rushing out.

"What's up with him?" Castiel asked curiously Gabriel shook his head "I don't know" Gabriel answered "well here's your first present" Castiel said walking closer to Gabriel and holding out a wrapped present "seriously kiddo you didn't have to get me anything” Gabriel said giving Cas a small smile.

Cas shook his head ”it’s your birthday” he replied easily, Gabriel opened the present and the smile dropped it was a picture of Cas, Balth, and Gabriel in bed when they were kids, Balth and Cas were both cuddled into his sides with their heads on resting on his shoulders fast asleep, you could see that Gabriel was covered in sweat and he was also asleep both his arm wrapped around the smaller children.

Gabriel was speechless ”It was when you were stabbed and we both thought you were going to die” Cas explained reminding them all of the incident ”i-i remember but who took this picture?” he asked finally looking up at Cas ”Chuck” Gabriel nodded his ”if you don't like it we can get you something else” Balthazar finally spoke.

Gabriel looked at him with wide eyes ”no no no I love it, I’m just shocked” Gabriel stood and brought both boys into a hug “thank you” he said smiling again before pulling away, “ok my turn” Lucifer eventually said.

Lucifer handed him a guitar case “it’s from me and mike” He explained Gabriel nodded his head and opened the case “holy shit” he muttered to himself (I don’t know anything about guitars so just think of a really good one) “how the hell did you afford this?” Gabriel asked in shock.

“Don’t worry about that, happy birthday” they both said smiling “thank you” he said again with a bright smile, it was at this moment that Sam finally walked back into the room, “I thought you got lost” Gabriel teased when he saw Sam, Sam chuckled he walked closer to Gabriel and held something out.

Gabriel looked at him confused ”what’s that?” he asked peering at Sam’s hand ”it’s for you” he said opening his hand to let Gabriel see what it was ”it was my mothers” he explained, Gabriel stared at him ”don’t question it just take it” Sam spoke before Gabriel could.

Gabriel looked at him softly ”Sam I don't think I can take this” Sam looked down ”why not?” he asked quietly ”because this was your mums and it must be really important to you, you should keep it” He explained softly, Sam looked at him with determined eyes ”but I want you to have it, your important to me and I know you'll take care of it” He stated leaving no room for argument.

Gabriel chuckled “thank you Sam” he said sliding the silver chain and dog tags over his head “why dog tags?” He looking up at Sam “my dad was in the marines and he gave them to my mum for one of their anniversary’s” he explained.

“Shit, thank you, I-I don't even know what to say” he wrapped both arms around Sam’s waist and brought him into a tight hug Sam hugged him back silently “how aren’t yous dating yet?” Lucifer asked curiously Gabriel pulled away from the hug and glared at his brother.

”What the hell are you going on about?” he asked annoyed and slightly embarrassed ”finally,” Balthazar said with a smirk ”can someone tell me what you're both talking about?” Sam asked.

”well, you two act like a couple so we're just wondering why it hasn't happened yet” Lucifer clarified, Sam looked confused ”we don’t act like a couple” ”I’ve seen you two way standing way too close for a teacher and a student, you two flirt more than new couple, you gave him something that belonged to your mother and father, you two just bloody hugged, if that's not a relationship then I don't know what one is” Balthazar ranted.

Gabriel let out a sigh ”I didn't realise you came here to interrogate us” Gabriel tried to tease, Lucifer and Balthazar shot him identical smirks ”not interrogating you just trying to make you see what's right in front of your eyes” Lucifer said softly ”Luci can I talk to you outside?” Gabriel asked though it sounded more like a demand.

Lucifer followed him into the hall and waited silently for Gabriel to speak ”let’s get one thing straight, you can tease me all you want I don't care” he stated with a shrug ”but you leave Sammy alone, he’s my student and that's it, there is nothing going on so leave him be” Gabriel declared.

Lucifer shook his head sadly ”why can't you see that he’s obviously more than just a student to you, you care about him and it's obvious he feels the same way. I’m not trying to force you to do anything but I want you to be happy, I just don't understand why you won't let yourself be happy” Lucifer told him honestly.

”He’s my student, I’m older than him, my family is a mess and I'm not much better. He can do a lot better than his music teacher” Gabriel said quietly finally letting out all of his insecurity’s.

” You're the only one that sees yourself that way and isn't it his choice whether or not he wants you,” Lucifer said softly, Gabriel let out a sigh ”and what if we’ve all gotten the signs wrong? What if he doesn't want me and he just sees me as a teacher or a friend?” Gabriel asked feeling annoyed at himself for acting like a teenage girl with a crush.

”Isn’t that for me to decide?” Sam asked appearing behind Gabriel, said man turned around quickly and looked at Sam ”I guess it is, yeah” Gabriel chuckled nervously not completely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Instead of saying anything Sam quickly made his way to the older man and hastily pressed his lips to Gabriel’s before he lost his nerve, he pulled back just as fast and looked at with a blush ”does that answer your question?” 

Gabriel leaned forward and let his actions show Sam what he was feeling, they kissed passionately not wanting to be apart now that they've finally come together but someone clearing their throat and a lack of oxygen made them part.

”Well that embarrassing” Gabriel said playfully when he found all of his siblings stood behind Sam watching them ”kinda weird that they're watching us” he added on trying to make Sam smile, he was rewarded with a small grin and a slight blush.

Gabriel scratched the back of his awkwardly ”do you wanna come over and I'll make dinner? It could be our first date” he asked with a hopeful grin ”or we could order take out, and have a movie day since it is your birthday” Sam suggested with a bright smile ”that sounds wonderful, let me get my stuff then we can go” he before rushing back into the classroom to pack his stuff so they could go.

Sam slowly turned and faced the small group ”don’t hurt him” Cas said easily, they all turned to look at him with wide eyes then nodded their heads in agreement ”aren't I the one who's supposed to say that your boyfriend?” Gabriel asked sarcastically ”shut up and go for your date” Cas muttered now embarrassed Gabriel laughed ”see ya,” he exclaimed while grabbing Sam’s hand and dashing off.


End file.
